Trials and Tribulations
by BeaumontRulz
Summary: Series of monologues. Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Neville, Draco, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Molly, Fred and George, Luna and Harry reveal their true feelings on a few issues.
1. According to Hermione

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A/N: Well, m'dears, this isa small dramatic monologue that I wrote to practice for a school one. My uncle suggested that I first write about something that I know very well... and then suggested Harry Potter lol. So, I wrote this and I was wondering what you all thought. I do hope you like so please read away!

* * *

**Trials and Tribulations according to Hermione Jane Granger**

The very first moment I saw him on the train, I knew who he was.

Probably because I'd read so many books about him … but he just seemed so different from everyone else. Especially Ron, who was sitting there, poking his wand at his pet rat, Scabbers.

The most interesting thing about Harry is how much he's changed since our first train ride to Hogwarts.

I remember in first year his temper wasn't as short as it became in fifth year. Although I guess he hadn't experienced anything like witnessing Cedric die (or from what he could remember).

First year was probably one of the scariest. I went there, not knowing anyone, a social outcast because I was such a bookworm. I think Harry felt the same before he met Ron. And before he realised just _how _famous he was.

When he and Ron saved me from the troll … I thank whoever sent that troll in after me everyday because it finally gave me some friends. Well, I guess Neville was a friend but he only used me for help with homework.

Now, I can't imagine life without those two – Harry and Ron. Harry's such a wonderful person. He manages to cope with the fact that he's the Boy-Who-Lived and school. He cares very deeply about people. He's a fantastic friend, probably the best that I could hope for.

Ron's a little bit clueless but a great friend, nonetheless. I guess we do fight every so often, but I know that I can count on him when I need him. He's got that Gryffindor pride in bucket-loads and will stand up for me when someone like Malfoy says something stupid to me.

Harry does that too. I know he'll always be there for me. And he knows that I'll always be there for him. Like in fourth year, when no one believed him about who put his name in the Goblet of Fire; I was the only one who believed him and stood by him. He knows he doesn't have to tell me he appreciates it. I can tell, just from the way he smiles.

It's probably just a girl thing, noticing small things like that. The way he smiles, the way he does things. Like, when he's nervous he'll probably run his hand through his hair.

When we were in fifth year … oh god that was a scary year. That Umbridge woman made it even worse when she wouldn't teach us properly. Harry went off his brain at her. I don't blame him … he'd been through a lot the year before. He _witnessed_ Voldemort regaining his human body, and Umbridge told him to stop telling these 'lies'. I swear that woman should really have been hunted down … for goodness sake, she was racist! She hated werewolves, centaurs, basically anything that wasn't human! Excuse my language but, what a bitch!

When I found out what she was making Harry do in her detentions … oh, I wanted to go jinx her! Harry had 'I must not tell lies' imprinted into the back of his hand because of her. And he wouldn't go to Professor Dumbledore about it! I wish he would just _trust_ the Headmaster.

He's so stubborn in things like that. Especially after fourth year, his stubbornness grew and his temper shortened. He yelled at me and Ron when we fought over small things; but I guess it was tiring for him to have to listen to us bickering.

And then there was the Cho fiasco. That girl … what a stubborn girl. I have no idea why Harry liked her. I mean, come on, she was a jealous little girl. Jealous of me for some stupid reason. Viktor was the same, which was why I couldn't stay with him. He was overly jealous of Harry.

But Cho was just horrible to Harry. She sent him mixed signals. Like on that date on Valentine's Day, she tried to make him jealous by telling him about Roger Davies. Probably not the best thing to do to a guy like Harry. He doesn't really understand girls very well.

I know that my asking him to meet me in the Three Broomsticks that day didn't help. It wasn't my fault! I needed to get his story out there for everyone to read and the next Hogsmead weekend wasn't for a while. But Harry appreciated what I was doing, even though it ruined his date with Cho. I explained to him what she was doing that afternoon after we'd arrived back at the castle. He was so sweet; I told him he should have told her how ugly he thought I was too but he said he thought I wasn't ugly.

Hagrid really didn't help us that year either … for goodness sake, bringing back a _giant_ from the mountains? Honestly!

I'm so glad Harry was there to protect me when we went down to see what Hagrid had to show us. Oh, Grawp was scary. And he called me Hermy! What a name! I'm just glad someone like Ron didn't hear him say it … he wouldn't have let me hear the end of it for a while.

Oh, the end of that year … I hated seeing Harry like that. Because I was knocked out I didn't witness what happened to Sirius … but Harry saw it all. The impact of actually seeing his godfather die sent him into such a rage that he wanted to _kill_ Bellatrix.

When I woke up, he was sitting at my bed, his head in his hands. I knew he had been crying but I didn't want to press it. He just looked up and forced a smile on his face and asked how I was.

I was told later by Dumbledore that Sirius had died. That sent me into shock. I felt numb; not knowing the kind of loss Harry must have been feeling at that point.

But when Harry came back up to us to talk I knew he was hiding something from us. Every time we mentioned the prophecy he went quiet, like he knew something we didn't. He suddenly left one time, saying he was going to visit Hagrid. I don't know where he was going, but I know he probably didn't spend much time with Hagrid.

When we left him at the end of year, at the station, I felt like my heart was breaking as we said goodbye. It would be a while before I saw him again, I knew it. He wouldn't have any support at that stupid place he had to go to.

Those people don't love him the way that we do. The way I love him. But you know, throughout all of this experience, we will emerge better people for it. If we were innocent of death, innocent of suffering, we wouldn't understand many of the things that happen in the world today.

Harry will survive. He's a fighter. He'll get his revenge against Lord Voldemort.

* * *

A/N: What did you all think? The topic for my other dramatic monologue was Innocence and Experience and I sort of tried to put that in there... did it show through? lol please tell me what you all thought. I'm thinking of writing a few more on other characters. If you'd like me to continue tell me in a review and tell me which characters you'd like to hear from.

Alex


	2. According to Ginny

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**A/N: mmm so I finally managed to finish a Ginny one. I dunno if anyone remembers, but I wrote a Hermione one... you don't need to read it first, it's just like a cluster of little monologues. Lol so I hope you like. Please review at the end!**

**Trials and Tribulations according to Ginevra Weasley**

The very first moment I noticed who he was, I knew I liked him. A lot.

It's just … he's 'Harry Potter'. The 'Boy-Who-Lived'. He's nice. And he's my brother's best friend.

First year was scary for me. I mean, I wasn't able to talk around him without going completely red and squeaking. Gah, I swear I'm an idiot. Oh well … I knew, even then that I had no chance with him.

When he saved me at the end of my first year I felt so relieved. Maybe he did like me …

But that was to change when I realised in my third year that he liked Cho. I sighed and knew it would be for the best. I tried to go on with my life.

And, you know I have … sort of.

It's just that sometimes I wish I was as close to Harry as Hermione is. But you know I guess that is her job. She was there first and will always be the most influential girl in his life. It comes with being his best friend. It doesn't matter if he gets a girlfriend; he'll always want approval from Hermione.

I guess I'm okay with that. I mean, I have liked a couple of guys at school. And I have heard Harry tell Ron that he didn't like me. Oh well. I'll move on. Anyway.

When I think about Harry in his fifth year (which was the year I was actually over him coincidentally) I remember he was almost permanently angry. I heard from Hermione that he would snap at the slightest thing. But I don't really blame him … he _saw _You-Know-Who come back to life or whatever he did. And he saw Cedric die …

It would be difficult to be with Harry. Like as a girlfriend I mean. He goes through major mood swings and I've noticed that lately, it's only Hermione who can calm him down. She managed to bring him out of Buckbeak's room in the winter holidays, even after everyone else (including me) tried to get him out. If Harry had a girlfriend who wasn't Hermione, she would always come after Hermione. It's sort of like Harry is Hermione's territory. No girl will ever have as much influence over him like Hermione does. It shows through when she manages to calm him down or something.

But when she calms him down, to them, it seems as though they're the only ones in the room. You can tell by the way they look at each other. The way Harry stares straight at her eyes defiantly. I remember just before Harry went to Umbridge's office to talk to Sirius, Hermione calmed him down completely. I think it was the first time (well, ever since I could remember) that she's begged him for something. I wish I could calm him down too …

Harry is a good person. He's always there for people. I guess that comes with being the saviour of the world. And you know, the experiences he's been through, however difficult, he's come through them. A little worse for wear but he's survived. I know he'll end up beating You-Know-Who. Our way of life as we know it depends on it.

* * *

**A/N: I wasn't sure about this… and yeah, I know, it's late. I really don't know if I got into character for Ginny… but meh, tell me what you think. And please tell me if you reckon its OOC because I really need to know how to get into her character properly. :D thanks guys! Hugz and cookie dough to those who review! Also, I'm not sure what to write for Ron... any ideas guys?**

**Alex**


End file.
